


【PWP/双性现AU】兄弟情

by ALEXBELOVE



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALEXBELOVE/pseuds/ALEXBELOVE
Summary: 双性基、流水账一发完、锤x抹布女提及。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	【PWP/双性现AU】兄弟情

他们说Thor Odinson是一个危险的家伙。

他那头如灿烂艳阳般耀眼的金发使人沉醉，那双如蔚蓝大海般深邃的蓝眼睛令人溺毙，还有那两片性感的薄唇和低沉而充满磁性的声音让人迷恋，他那高大帅气的身影和近乎完美的肌肉线条更是令人心悸，他犹如阿波罗太阳神转世降临人间，掌控着每一个为他悸动的男孩或女孩的心，他们的灵魂在他的热情狂野或柔情蜜意下融化成一滩水，甚至为他们这位心中的神明放弃自己的骄傲，前仆后继地爬上他的床，即使只是短暂一夜的缠绵温存也死而无憾。

对于那些主动投怀送抱的人，Thor Odinson永远都是持来者不拒的态度，他身边的床伴换了又换，就跟丢弃或穿上一件衣服那么轻松，而他永远不会背叛自己的家人，不管他和上一个情人纠缠多久，最终还是会跑到父母和弟弟的身边。Thor的情人们无一不对他的弟弟Loki心生怨念，Thor总是为自己那爱恶作剧的叛逆弟弟操碎了心，他会因为和弟弟发生争执而胡思乱想彻夜难眠，却从没真正关心过自己的每一段恋情，另一方面他们又无法狠下心拒绝和放弃这个犹如神明降世般完美而富有魅力的男人。

如今，这位被许多人称作“神明转世”的金发男人在一片寂静的幽暗环境中悠悠转醒，他发现此刻自己正处于一个完全陌生的地方，身上依旧是昨夜的休闲着装，Thor活动了一下身体，然后发现自己的手腕被一股强大的阻力拉扯着，限制了他的动作，他抬眼望去，发现自己的双手被一条粗壮的绳子束缚在床头上方。  
他被绑架了。

作为全球最大金融企业Asgard集团未来的继承人，遭到仇家绑架和追杀对于Thor来讲见怪不怪，最后那些不自量力的人总会付出为此代价，然而，想到昏迷前还和自己待在一起的弟弟Loki，Thor忍不住皱起了眉头。

他也被绑架了吗？会不会有生命危险？

和精通各种格斗术的Thor不同，Loki对这些掺杂着血与汗水的暴力运动不感兴趣，这让他和体格健硕的Thor相比显得更加文弱，在Thor眼里，Loki是一个手无缚鸡之力的书呆子，如果绑匪要对他下手，Loki根本毫无反抗之力。所以Thor绝不能坐视不理，他必须快点挣脱绳子去拯救他的弟弟，甚至顾不上由于挣扎使得手腕处被绳子摩擦出血色痕迹。

这时，他听见了门被推开的声响。

一个身形修长的黑发青年从门后慢悠悠地走了进来，他那乌黑的及肩卷发服服帖帖地别在耳后，一双清澈的翡翠色眼眸在阴暗的光线下显得格外明亮。而当这位黑发青年视线对上Thor那满是诧异的蓝眼睛时，也露出些许不知所措的神色。  
“Loki！”Thor马上认出来人正是让他一直牵肠挂肚的弟弟，“谢天谢地，快帮我解开这该死的绳子。”

然而对方只是看了他一眼，然后低下头一言不发，Thor无法看清半张脸陷入阴影中Loki的表情，他微微侧过身子试图看向弟弟的脸，Loki却别过头去。

“Loki，你怎么了？”

Thor并没有得到Loki的任何回应，他只看到对方背对着自己的身影微微颤抖了几下，然后像是终于平复了自己的情绪那样，Loki转过身直视Thor的目光，Thor这时才看清了弟弟的表情，Loki正用怨恨的目光注视着自己，那双漂亮的绿眼睛由于难抑的情绪而泛起泪光，Thor感觉自己内心深处某一个柔软的部分受到了一股无名力量的冲击。

“弟弟，他们是不是对你做了什么？！”只要一想到 Loki被不怀好意的人恐吓和虐待，Thor难以压抑自己的愤怒。

这时Loki意识到刚才的失态差点害自己穿帮，把自己最脆弱的一面暴露在对方眼前，他刻意朝对方咧开嘴角露出了一个奸计得逞的微笑。

“你好啊哥哥，喜欢这个惊喜吗？”

他随即看到了哥哥的脸色一阵青黑，很明显的，Thor意识到他的弟弟就是这场绑架的始作俑者。

“听着，Loki，这太过了，停止你的恶作剧。”Thor知道Loki热衷于恶作剧，但都是一些无伤皮肉的小把戏，然而这次他那任性的弟弟玩得太过了，Thor感到有些恼怒。“今天的事情我不会告诉任何人，听话，把绳子解开，我们可以好好谈一谈。”

“是吗？可是我们家并没有开诚布公的遗传基因。”Loki漫不经心地答道。当他对上Thor那双湛蓝色的眼眸时马上移开了目光。

他那迷人的哥哥有着一双能征服人的漂亮蓝眼睛，他眼中那几乎使人溺毙的柔情目光曾让多少人臣服在他脚下，并心甘情愿和他上床。Loki渴望Thor的一切都属于他，正如他愿意为对方付出所有，所以，每当他撞见Thor和某个女人亲密地搂抱在一起的情景，这都会让他感到妒火中烧，同时还有无权插足的深深无力感。

“Loki，我知道有时我会控制不住自己的脾气，伤害了你，我很抱歉，你可以为以前的事尽情责备我，如果这样的方式能让你感觉好点，那就尽管把你的委屈宣泄在我身上吧，但是答应我，一定要跟我回家。”Thor知道自己有时并不是一个称职的哥哥，他许多行为总会无意间给那心思细腻敏感的弟弟带来伤害，而面对Loki的叛逆行径，Thor也不是总能用自己那少有的耐性包容和引导这个任性的弟弟，这都直接导致了他们每一次的争吵。

但Thor的妥协并没有让Loki感觉好过点，无论什么时候，他的哥哥总是站在兄长的角度和他对话，却从没有真正察觉到他的真实感受。他是Thor最爱护，最重要的人，但这永远都是站在亲情的立场上，Thor愿意用生命去保护他，但实际上，他对Loki的感情永远不会涉及爱情。

于是，Loki二话不说直接跨坐在他的身上，用自己那紧张得微微颤抖的双手慢慢解开Thor的腰带。既然得不到对方的爱情，那么他就用自己的方式惩罚不明白自己心意的Thor，即便这将会毁了他，但至少现在，他可以拥有对方。

“Loki？！你疯了吗？”对方的行为出乎他的意料，过度的震惊让Thor的怒斥脱口而出，“你知道自己在做什么吗？！”他预想过Loki会像往日那样，用拳头狠狠地教训他一顿，或者甚至拿小刀捅他Thor也甘愿承受，而不是这种...怪异的方式。

兄长愤怒的声线让Loki放在Thor腰带上的手不自觉轻颤了一下，他也设想过孤注一掷的后果，他的哥哥并不知道他身体的秘密还有他一直埋藏在心底的感情，之后Thor可能会厌恶他，疏远他，但是他不能再继续逃避下去了。

Thor和他的上一个女友Jane Foster分手后，结束了一天的课程后他专程跑到Thor的公司，却发现对方正和一个叫Valkyrie的女性员工相谈甚欢，他看见他的哥哥抬起手暧昧性地撩开那个女人额前的碎发，从那一刻起，Loki意识到他陷入了一个令人绝望的恶性循环，一次又一次目睹Thor和某个人纠缠到分开，然后遇到一个新对象。

Loki找不到让Thor爱上自己的方式，但是他有很多种方法让Thor永远记住自己，就算Thor会恨他一辈子，但至少他成为了Thor生命中最“特别”的存在。  
即便也有不少追求者，但Loki从没有接受过任何人，因为除了Thor，所有人都不配让他心甘情愿付出感情，更没有资格触碰他的身体，Thor自始至终都是他唯一最想要的人。

Thor并没有意识到对方内心的苦痛，他挣扎着，试图告诉他的弟弟这并不正确且后果严重，“Loki，我们是兄弟，我们不能这样，你会后悔的。”

“不，我不是你的弟弟。”Loki终于解开了Thor的腰带，他微微松了口气，“从来都不是。”然后把下一个目标转移到Thor的裤链上，他又开始笨拙地进行下一步，当指尖无意中触及对方鼓起的某一部位时，一抹明显的红晕爬上了他白皙的脸庞。

Thor面带困惑地眨了眨眼睛，“不，你永远都是我的弟弟。”

“我知道我们有过不少争吵。”Thor用低沉的声线吐出的一字一句都刺痛着Loki的内心。

“但你是我的弟弟，不管你做了什么，我永远相信你。”

“所以，请你停止这个闹剧，我们一起回家，我会忘掉今天的事，我们可以像从前一样愉快相处。”

说着这番话的时候，Thor紧紧注视着身上的弟弟，希望Loki能意识到自己的错误。

意识到在Thor眼中，自己的决心不过是一场幼稚的恶作剧，Loki抬起一双泪眼愤恨地瞪着自己的哥哥，为了表明自己心意已决，他伸手解下了自己的腰带，“不，哥哥。”他咬牙切齿地说道，“我是认真的。”然后自暴自弃地褪下了自己的长裤，“而且我绝不后悔。”由于最隐秘的地方初次暴露在他人眼前，Loki有点窘迫，对方那还没勃起就已经有着惊人尺寸的男根让他下意识地瑟缩了一下，但他还是鼓起勇气伸手抚上Thor的腿间。

“Loki！”这次Thor真的意识到这并不是Loki的又一次恶作剧。Loki是他生命中最重要的人，但他绝不允许自己对弟弟有什么非分之想。自十六岁那年某一个初次遗精的早上，在他梦见了自己的弟弟一丝不挂躺在自己身下的情景后的那个早上，他暗自立誓不再对Loki有任何不洁的思想。

因此当以前一个情人跟他说道“你这么在乎你的弟弟，不需要我的存在，那还不如直接跟他搞在一起。”时，Thor第一次也是唯一一次对情人大发雷霆，他怒斥了对方一番之后把对方从床上赶了下去。

“亲爱的哥哥，父亲和母亲还没有告诉你我的秘密吧。”Loki一只手动作生涩地揉弄哥哥半勃的男根，另一手伸向自己男性器官后面的秘地，一阵温热粘稠感从指尖传来，Loki意识到哥哥的缘故让他那个可耻的地方开始分泌一些爱液。

“什么？”当他看到对方腿间稀疏体毛下的粉嫩男根时就已经难以自控地勃起，Thor的呼吸开始变得沉重，就跟十六岁的那个梦境一样，他的内心深处也在渴望着得到这个人。

Loki闭了闭眼，像是作出了什么重大决定，他远离Thor几步，然后分开了自己双腿，男性器官下的粉色花穴第一次暴露在别人面前，这让他感觉脸上发烫，同时也有些微不安，这个秘密只有他的养父母知道，他曾经想过，也许有那么一天Thor会发现他的秘密，然后或许会因此厌恶他，正如Loki痛恨自己的这副身体一样。

Thor的反应正如Loki所料到的那样，当他看到对方性器后方那个不属于男性的穴口时确实大吃一惊，他只从好友Fandral的口中听说过双性人的存在。Thor突然恍然发觉Loki一直抗拒和他们这些哥儿们打成一片的原因，他总是刻意和他们保持一定的距离。

“怎么了？亲爱的哥哥，你还接受这样的我吗？”Loki翠色的眼眸中闪过一丝难以察觉的黯淡，他并不指望Thor的回答。所以不等对方反应，他便扶着Thor的阴茎，发现自己一只手并不能完全包裹住对方青筋暴露的巨根时，他的眼神中闪过一丝恐惧，但他还是咬紧牙关，调整着自己的下身以便对准Thor的男根顶端。

“Loki,你不能直接这样，会受伤的。”受情欲的影响，Thor的声音变得十分沙哑。即使Loki隐瞒了他，但他并没有反感对方的身体，事实上，当Loki把他那因为颤抖着一开一合的嫩穴抵在他昂扬的顶端时，他就已经难以抑制自己的欲望。

Loki置若罔闻，现在他那俊美的脸庞就像是一个熟透的红苹果，当Thor的分身顶端触碰到他那湿润的入口处时更是羞窘得低头不敢正视Thor。然后，Loki一鼓作气地强迫自己坐了上去。

一阵撕裂般的剧痛感像是要把他的身体从里到外硬生生地劈开，Loki感觉眼前一黑，他的脸色变得煞白，全身像是一把不断抖动的筛子般剧烈地颤抖着，然而Thor的阴茎才刚进入到一半，初经人事的甬道极力排斥着这根尺寸惊人的巨根，Loki的动作彻底僵住了，初次交合的痛楚完全超出了他的承受范围，他知道那个地方肯定流血了，豆大的泪珠源源不断地从他紧闭的双眼中掉落，他不想中途放弃，然而体内被硬生生撕扯开来的伤口让他很难继续下去。他的上半身紧紧挨在Thor身上，双手无助地扯住对方稍微松开的衣领口。

“你受伤了。不要再勉强自己了，把绳子解开吧。”Thor能感觉到对方正趴在他的身上痛苦地喘息着。弟弟体内的紧致和温热差点让他直接缴械，毫无疑问，Loki是一个未经性事的处子，他更不忍心看到弟弟承受这样巨大的痛苦。

“不...”Loki摇了摇头，用力攥紧了身下人的衣领，艰难地吐出了一个拒绝的单音节，如果他放开了Thor，他的哥哥一定会毫不犹豫将他推开的。

Thor叹了一口气，“Loki，我不想看到你受伤，我们这个样子很难继续下去，把绳子解开，接下来的事都交给我。相信我，好吗？”

对方低沉且充满柔情的声音像一道蛊惑咒术般左右着Loki的情感，他抬眼看向Thor，对方那双饱含深情的蓝眼睛也在无声凝视着自己。

每次他们争吵的时候Thor总会用这样的眼神看着他，低声恳求Loki跟他回家，而每次Loki总会假装不为所动地往对方的腹部狠狠地打了一拳，接下来就是没完没了的打闹,直到Thor板着脸不顾周围的目光一手捞起Loki把他扛到肩上然后扔进汽车的副驾驶上。

Loki知道自己这一次不能拒绝Thor，对方分身的一部分还埋在他的体内，让他疼得难以动弹，再这样僵持下去对彼此都是一种残忍的折磨，而且，Thor比他更有经验。

Loki呜咽了两声，然后用微颤的手指解开了束缚着Thor绳子上的结。

刚恢复活动能力的双手还是有点酸疼，但Thor第一时间伸出手拥住了身上的人，片刻，抬手轻轻擦去对方脸上的泪痕，指腹细细摩挲着对方侧脸光滑白皙的肌肤，他吻了吻对方光洁的额头，然后拿过身旁的一个枕头，小心翼翼地翻了个身交换体位，让Loki纤细的腰身垫在那个柔软的枕头上。

过去Thor接触过的任何情人都不比Loki迷人，他的弟弟仰头喘息着，乌黑的卷发披散在洁白的床单上，翠绿的眼眸噙满疼痛的生理泪水，犹如一汪沉于清澈湖底闪闪发亮的祖母绿宝石般摄人心魂。他低头吻上对方毫无血色的双唇，这是他们第一次接吻，Loki那柔软而微凉的双唇因为紧张和疼痛而微微颤抖，Thor细细地轻吮着对方的下唇，然后引导对方和自己唇舌交缠，Loki生涩的回应取悦了他，Thor睁开眼对上身下人那氤氲着朦胧水雾的绿眸，在确认对方已经动情后，他一鼓作气把自己的男根完全挺进对方体内。

没来得及反应过来的Loki发出了一声短促的惊呼，体内的甬道紧张地收缩起来，然后他清晰地感觉到对方的性器明显地胀大了一圈，一股温热鲜红的液体从两人的交合处溢出，染红了身下的床单，Loki的双手紧紧抓住了Thor粗壮的手臂。

身上的人轻吻着他的耳垂和脸颊，Loki则闭着眼别过脸。

“Loki，你得放松。”Thor吻了吻身下人的颈侧提醒道。

“唔...说得轻巧...下次，你试试看...”虽然嘴上不饶人，但Loki还是皱着眉深呼吸让自己放松下来。然而当对方开始慢慢律动时，他一切的努力都白费了。  
“啊...嗯...该死...快停下！”他咬着牙扭腰挣扎着，双手不断拍打着身上的人结实的胸膛，Thor的确实太大了，他的花穴下意识分泌更多的蜜液方便对方的进出，然而内壁被撑到极限的胀痛感还是让他感到很难受。

然而Thor不为所动，他已经忍耐得太久了，但他还是努力抑下狠狠索取对方的欲念。在如此突如其来的情况下，他们都没有完全脱下身上的衣物，Thor撩开身下人的上衣，对方白皙的胸前点缀着两颗粉色的敏感，他凑上去含住其中一边，像是品尝甘露般细细吸吮，舔弄着，下身的挺动也没有停止。

胸口被对方唇舌的玩弄传来一阵令人脸红的舔舐声响，一阵强烈的羞耻袭来，Loki下意识地挺起腰身把颤抖的双腿张得更开，上下同时传来的酥麻感让他难以抑制地喘息着，双手紧紧攀着Thor宽阔的肩膀，受到痛苦和快乐双重折磨的Loki开始神志恍惚，他微张着嘴吐出一声又一声低沉沙哑的呻吟，被对方侵占着的阴道湿得一塌糊涂，像是有意识般随着对方男根的深入配合地打开，当退出时又依依不舍地吸附挽留着对方。

Loki从没经历过这样令自己难以自持的体验，越积越多的快感令他头脑一片空白无法思考，他的视线被泪水和汗水模糊一片，只能依稀看到Thor不断晃动的显眼金发，他的胸前在对方的玩弄下坚硬地挺立着，他的男性性器也随着对方的动作而开始渗出一些乳白色的半透明体液，Thor喘着粗气，一次又一次精准地撞击他体内深处最敏感的凸起，两具身体碰撞的淫靡声响和两人的喘息低吟声回荡在狭小房间的每一个角落。

当人生中第一次高潮来临之际，Loki下意识地用双腿夹紧了Thor的腰身，一股强烈的快感犹如一道强烈的电流般席卷而来，他仰起头大张着嘴却发现自己什么声音也发不出来，然后像是有一道七彩绚丽的烟花从他脑海中热烈地绽放着，灵魂仿佛在这短暂的一刻脱离躯壳，他的意识一片空白，随着一股灼热的液体从他那被堵得满满的阴道喷涌而出，他难以自持地抬起腰身剧烈痉挛起来，之前不断溢出的男性前端也喷洒出一股白色体液，沾湿了两人的腹部，Loki觉得自己快要疯掉了，然而对方蓬勃的巨根依旧精神抖擞地埋在他的体内，甚至不等他从余韵中回过神来加快了抽插的频率。

“啊...啊啊啊！”他尖叫着，挣扎着，仍然阻止不了Thor越来越激烈的侵占，刚经历完一次高潮的甬道没来得及作出反应，便被对方下一次的用力挺入刺激得楚楚可怜地颤抖着，Loki感觉自己的那里像要被对方的大家伙摩得快要着火。

Thor喘息着埋首在身下人白皙的颈肩，事实上他也快到极限了，对方体内的紧致让他感到前所未有的疯狂，最终，他把对方软绵无力的双腿架到自己的双臂上进行最后的冲刺，在他抽插了接近十来分钟后，终于把自己的欲望尽数宣泄在对方的体内深处。

Loki全身痉挛着承受对方灼热得发烫的体液，他忍不住呜咽了一声，全身传来阵阵疲惫的酸痛感，骨头像是散了架般，甚至连动一根手指的力气也没有。Thor则整个人覆在了他的身上，安抚般吻去他那夺眶而出的泪水。

当他好不容易找回自己的意识时，一阵强烈的恐慌占据了他的心头，他抚上了自己那被精液填满的小腹。

“Loki？”Thor抚摸着对方还挂着泪痕的脸庞轻声问道。

“你这个...蠢货...”如果Loki还有力气的话，他真想狠狠地捅Thor一刀，“你竟然...这样会怀孕的..！”他用软绵绵的双手泄愤般敲打对方的手臂，但这很明显并没有让Thor感到疼痛。

此时，他那可恶的哥哥任由他又打又骂，甚至当听到“怀孕”二字时咧开嘴角笑得十分灿烂，“没关系的，”他空出一只手轻抚身下人平坦的腹部，“那就怀上我的孩子吧，我会对你负责的。”他曾经不敢奢望自己有朝一日能得到这个让他潜意识里一直渴望得到的人儿，而如今对方已经成为了他的人，他怎能轻易放开他。

Thor的回应出乎他的意料，而且刚才自己的那番责备听上去就像是一个对情人撒娇嗔怒的小怨妇，这让Loki感到很丢脸，他又开始像往常一样努力找一些刻薄的话语来羞辱对方，于是他口不择言道，“你的床技真是糟糕透顶，不知道你之前那些情人是怎么忍受你的！”随后他马上意识到自己话中带着明显的醋意，此时Loki恨不得咬断自己的舌头。

“Loki，我会证明你刚才说的话是错的。”Thor抬手轻轻捏住对方的下颚，湛蓝的双眸犹如野兽凝视着自己的猎物般紧紧盯着身下一脸恐慌的人儿。

“Thor Odinson，你是不是有病...啊！”不等他挣扎，Thor低头轻咬他的颈侧，手指不安分地探入Loki刚经历过一次高潮而敏感红肿的花穴，并用指尖灵活地挑拨着对方最脆弱的地方，很快，Loki在他的刺激下剧烈颤抖着，敏感的穴口像是一个坏掉的水龙头般源源不断地涌出透明温热的爱液。

Thor两下便脱下了还挂在两人身上的衣物，他细细亲吻身下人的锁骨，胸膛，腰部和腹部，随后半抬起对方的一条腿在敏感的内侧上种下一个个吻痕，另一手还不忘抠弄对方那湿漉漉的入口，很快，Loki在他熟练的抚慰下也陷入了情欲当中，十指凌乱地抓紧了身下的床单，他的身体在经历了一场畅汗淋漓的性爱后便得更加渴望对方，因此当Thor把他的身体翻过去扣着他的腰身从后面进入时，他忍不住发出了一声尖叫，Thor再无第一次时的怜惜，他掐着对方纤细的腰部开始频密地用力抽送着，狠狠地顶弄着能让Loki陷入疯狂的那一块凸起，上一次交合遗留的精液和Loki阴道自动分泌的爱液随着他激烈的动作而飞溅，沾湿了对方的臀部和他的耻毛。

经过上一次性爱而食髓知味的Loki下意识抬起腰身迎合身后人的冲撞，蚀骨的快感让他彻底把羞耻心抛至九霄云外，他哭着喊出一些令他清醒过后羞得无地自容的话语，哀求对方更深更用力地占有他，当Thor伸出一只手抚弄他那早已抬头的分身前端时，他更是语无伦次地哭叫出声。

“不...啊啊...我真的不行了...求你...用力...”他的身体都被汗水和泪水湿透，像是从一汪水里打捞出来般，随着又一次高潮的到来，Loki下意识地紧绷全身，体内的甬道用力收缩夹住了Thor的男根，Thor愉悦地低吼了一声，然后抱起了对方的上身，并一手揽过对方的后脑狠狠地堵住了他的唇。

Loki无力思考这场疯狂的交媾持续了多久，也数不清自己到底高潮了多少次，体内分泌出来的蜜液因为持久的交合而干涸，干涩的甬道再也承受不住。

“疼...”被侵入的地方传来一阵剧痛让他忍不住哀鸣了一声。

Thor也不忍看到怀里的人儿受苦，他怜惜地吻了吻对方布满汗水的额头，然后用力抽送了十几下，把自己的灼热尽数喷洒在对方疲累不堪的生殖腔内。

“对不起，Loki，我做太过了。”他把对方紧紧地搂在怀里，他们凌乱的发丝随着方才激烈的性爱而交缠在一起。

Loki不言，他全身无力地倚靠在Thor的怀里，任凭对方轻轻抚摸他赤裸的后背，昏昏沉沉地听着对方在他耳边低语。

“我会告诉父亲和母亲我们的事。不管他们同不同意，我都会永远跟你一起。”

怀中的Loki依然一言不发。

“对不起，我应该从一开始就意识到，我最爱的人是你。”

Thor能清楚感觉到Loki攀着他手臂的双手轻颤了一下。

“你会原谅我吗？”

Loki把脸深深埋在对方的胸膛，Thor的话语就像是一道曙光划破了他内心的阴暗，并在他的心里注入了一股新的希望，但他一时不知该怎么正面回答Thor。

“Valkyrie...”他的声音细不可闻，而Thor听得一清二楚，“如果下次再敢找那个女人或者是别的什么人，我就杀了你。”

对方可爱又别扭的性子让Thor十分迷恋，他知道自己的余生里除了Loki，不会再有其他人走进他的生活。

“我保证，”他抬起对方的下颚轻吻着对方的唇，“从今以后，我的生命中只有你。”然后同时抚摸着Loki那被精液填满略显肿胀的小腹，“还有我们未来的孩子。”

Loki闻言抬手敲了敲对方的金色脑袋，谁愿意跟他生孩子啊？

但当他看到对方盛满笑意的双眼时，还是叹了口气任对方把自己紧紧搂住，毕竟他已经拥有了这个世界上最完美的男人。


End file.
